Ashley and Chris
[[Ashley|A'shley']]' and Chris' is a friendship and potential relationship in Until Dawn. Overview Ashley and Chris are very close childhood friends with a secret mutual crush on each other. However, both sides are too afraid to admit it. They both clearly enjoy each other's company, and share many jokes throughout the early chapters. Throughout the game, they comfort each other and have the option to enter a romantic relationship, remain friends, or grow spiteful and cold towards each other depending on the player's actions. Until Dawn Chapter 1 In search of Chris, Sam finds his bag and has the option to snoop his phone. By doing so, she will see an incoming text message from Ashley. Chapter 2 Chris and Ashley have a short greeting on arrival at the lodge. Both Josh and Sam are aware of Chris's crush on Ashley, with Sam asking whether he's seen Ashley yet and Josh trying to convince him to confess his feelings to Ashley. Ashley also teases Chris lightheartedly after the wolverine escapes from the lodge, noticing how scared he was. Later on, after Josh sends Chris and Ashley to find the Ouija board together, Josh mentions to Sam how he made them do a job together, and Sam replies with wishing they would get on with it already. Later, Ashley jokes with Chris about his monk costume, sharing a joke about him needing a 'vow of silence', which he responds to by using a long string of silent words. Chapter 3 Chris explains the rules of the spirit board, making a joke to Ashley and Josh that they both must 'remove any item of clothing at his discretion'. Throughout the seance, they work together to piece together that it is one of the sisters talking to them. After Josh leaves, Chris accuses Ashley of controlling the counter, which she responds angrily to. After finding the hidden room in the library, Ashley tells Chris to go in first, and he does so without question. After finding the Portrait Photo and the Threatening Letter, Chris can choose to either tell Ashley about it or keep it from her to save her the distress. They then may have a conversation on all the clues Chris has found pointing to a Psycho on the mountain. After being alarmed by Josh's screams from the kitchen, Ashley immediately follows the noise into the room. Once Ashley and Chris are separated by the door closing suddenly, Chris immediately starts ramming the door down in order to save Ashley, which ends up getting him knocked out by the Psycho after seeing Ashley herself knocked out. Chapter 4 Upon waking up, Chris immediately starts investigating in search of Ashley. He heads outside the lodge and up to the shed, calling out for Ashley multiple times along the way. Eventually, he will hear her crying, and tries to use her voice as a way to reach her. The lights will turn on, and he will see Ashley and Josh through a separating chain-link fence, tied up and opposite a saw blade. The Psycho gives Chris a choice on who he will save between the two. Regardless of Chris's decision, Josh will be killed. Chris unties the panicked Ashley, and attempts to calm her down. The pair encounter Matt and Emily outside, and try to frantically explain what had happened to Josh. They're then told to head back up to the lodge and get the others together while Matt and Emily go get some help. Chapter 6 In the lodge, Chris and Ashley look around for Sam, who is nowhere to be found. After checking the rooms upstairs, they venture into the lower levels of the lodge; while doing so, Ashley will express her gratitude at being saved from the saw trap by Chris. If Chris had chosen to save her, he genuinely tells her he couldn't have let anything happen to her. If he had tried to save Josh, he speaks more tentatively, claiming that he would do it again. The two venture down into the basement, with Ashley constantly trying to convince Chris that there's a ghost with them. Down here, they discover a dollhouse, with dolls arranged to replicate the night of the prank on Hannah. After reading Hannah's diary, a door unlocks, and they continue down old, dilapidated hallways, once a part of the original hotel. Here, Ashley expresses doubt about continuing, and Chris empathizes with her feelings. They briefly discuss the prank before pushing on, and how Ashley feels about the prank will affect her relationship with Chris. After potentially finding more clues, Ashley hesitates again, scared about what they're walking into. Chris gives some words of encouragement, and manages to persuade her to keep looking for Sam. Depending on the amount of clues they found, Ashley can voice her suspicions that someone is constructing a story for them while watching how they react. They will continue to find more clues, as well as a recording of the night the sisters went missing. Ashley will panic over the video, and Chris will calm her down. They eventually find a trail of blood that leads to a heavy door. As Chris is opening it, Ashley spots a figure she believes to be Sam and is faced with the decision of either following Chris or investigating the figure. No matter what, she'll meet up with Chris and hear Sam cry out. If Sam was captured, they'll find her unconscious in a chair. If she escaped, they'll both be confused at the dummy in Sam's place, wearing her clothing. Whilst distracted, The Psycho manages to knock both of them out. Ashley and Chris wake up and find themselves strapped into chairs with saws descending from the ceiling. Here, Ashley will express how it's not fair that she never got to tell Chris how she felt. Chris will reciprocate her feelings, saying every moment he spent with her was all he wanted to do. The Psycho interrupts them, giving Chris another fatal choice to make: shooting himself or shooting Ashley. If Chris aims the gun at Ashley first, she will plead with him to spare her, but if Chris aims the gun at himself first, Ashley will beg him to shoot her instead. Chris can choose to shoot Ashley, shoot himself, or not shoot at all. Chapter 8 Chris and Ashley's relationship status will depend on whatever choice Chris made in the gun trap. If he shot Ashley, they'll be at zero. If he shot himself or did nothing, it will max out. The pair will listen to Emily - if she escaped the mines - and the Stranger inform them about the Wendigos. Regardless of their status, Ashley will always try to tell Chris to stay inside where it is safe, instead of heading outside to the shed. When Chris is about to leave with the Stranger, Ashley will follow them to close the door. If Chris didn't shoot her, she will tell Chris to come back safe, before kissing him. However, if Chris did shoot her, she will only stare coldly at him and not say a word. Upon discovering Josh is gone, the Stranger and Chris will head back to the lodge. Chris's fate upon passing his segments with the Wendigo will depend on his status with Ashley. * If Chris did not shoot Ashley and was able to make it until the lodge, Ashley will open the door for him, saving his life. * If Chris did not shoot Ashley, but he wasn't able to make it until the lodge, Ashley will break down and start sobbing at the sight of Chris's decapitated head. * If Chris shot her and was able to make it to the lodge, Ashley will not open the door for Chris, resulting in his death. Ashley will then tell Mike "it was too late" for her to react, and appears to be in a daze, as if the reality of what she did had not settled in yet. * If Chris shot her, but gets killed by the Wendigo before making it back to the lodge, she will cry at seeing his severed head and apologize, before regaining her composure and leaving to join her friends in the basement. If Chris had died, Ashley's reaction to it in the safe room will also change regarding his decisions. * If Chris did not try to shoot Ashley, she appears to be very devastated by his death, seeking consolation in her friends. * If Chris had shot Ashley, she coldly ignores his death when Sam asks if she is alright. Later, Ashley will point out Emily's bite, and panic, thinking that Emily could turn into a Wendigo. If Mike had shot Emily because of the bite, both Chris and Ashley will be frightened. * If Ashley chooses to reveal that the bites weren't infectious, she will start to sob. Chris will try to comfort her, saying that she couldn't have known. Chapter 9 If Chris is alive, he stops to tell the group to go on without him. Ashley can either refuse to leave him behind, or allow him to rest. If Chris was left behind, she will leave a marker pointing to the manhole to let Chris know where to go. If Ashley died in the tunnels, Chris can find her beanie by the trap door. Chris will start to sob, repeatedly denying that this was really happening. He will then also face the fate of death. If Ashley left him behind and safely rejoined the group, Chris can choose to do the same. Opening the trap door will lead to his death. If the pair made it through the tunnels unscathed, they will be safe until their return to the lodge. Credits In Ashley's interview, if Chris had died and they were on good terms, Ashley will mention that Chris was her best friend and that they never had a chance to be together. Also in Ashley's interview, if he shot her in the gun trial and he died, she will claim she was too scared to move, and watched the Wendigo tear him apart in front of her. Chris, on the other hand, will not mention Ashley at all, even if she had died. Quotes *''"Are we like, in a movie right now? (...) If we are I hope it's a rom-com." - Ashley and Chris when they discover the secret room behind the bookshelf. *"I don't like being watched. (...) Better? (...) Go suck an egg!" -'' Chris and Ashley after finding the Hidden Camera. *''"You were looking at your phone, you dip! What are you tweeting!? 'Hashtag there's a freaking ghost after us?!'" ''- Ashley to Chris when she sees a ghost in the basement. *''"Hey... Come back safe." ''- Ashley to Chris before he leaves to find Josh in Chapter 8 and if he did not shoot her. *''"Hey Ash. (...) Hi Chris. (...) So, how're you doing? (...) Um, good, but a little cold. I think I could use some time curled up by the fire. (...) Yeah, that does sound pretty nice." - Ashley and Chris talking in Chapter 2. *"Sh-should we go after him? (...) Nah, man, just give him some time. (...) I don't blame him that was crazy. The pointer flew right off the table. (...) I mean, if you were faking it you were doing one hell of a job. (...) I wasn't faking anything. I think we should what it says. We should look in the library." - Ashley and Chris talking about the spirit board. *"I can't believe Chris is gone. He was my best friend and... maybe I-... we never had a chance." ''- Ashley about Chris in the Credits if Chris did not try to shoot Ashley but died. Trivia * Ashley and Chris are the only pair throughout the game that can either become a couple or remain friends. * They are the only potential relationship in the game that weren't dating prior to the game's events. * Ashley and Chris are the only couple known to have cellular interaction in the main game of Until Dawn, as seen in Chapter 1 when Ashley texts Chris, and Sam has a choice to either snoop or close the bag that Chris' phone was in, after being notified. Category:Relationships Category:Friendships Category:Interactions